Palpatine's aka Puffypine's Bad Day
by XxXTheNamelessOneXxX
Summary: Puffypine gets hate mail and prank calls from random characters in random movies... MUST.GET.REVIEWS! I'm not updating til I get over 10 reviews!
1. The 1st Day

**Tigeress: Okay, so I decided to make a story/parody based on Puffypine getting hate mail/prank calls and , and Psycho won't be co-hosting this.**

**Puffypine: YES!!!! And my name is not Puffypine!!!**

**Tigeress: Hey, don't get too excited.**

**Psycho: (off in the distance) WHAT?!? WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!??!!??!?!?! (disappears)**

**Tigeress: And I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, Pizza Hut, Mcdonalds, LOTR, pie (sadly), The Inheritance Cycle, or Warriors.**

_One random day on the Death Star when all was calm…._

Oh what am I kidding.. yeah right like it could ever be calm… what with the crazy authoresses running around?!?

_BRRIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG…_

Oh God, who is it now?? Puffypine picked up the phone…

**Anakin: "**HI! I'd like to order a double cheeseburger, large fries, a coke, and 17492947291084638293447540284732 large pizzas with half of them cheese and half of them pepperoni. Thank you. "

He stared at the phone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_On the other end of the line…_

"THAT. WAS. BRILLIANT." Fred Weasley had never known that Anakin Skywalker was capable of such mischief.

"That wasn't as good as your pranks." Anakin was always so honest… AHH!!!

"Goddammit, I hate those narrators. MEETING FOR THE AWESOMEMEST GOOD PEOPLE OF THE WORLD!!!!(and galaxies beyond).." Tigeress shouted appearing out of nowhere with chocolate cream cake.

"Well, now that everyone's here, Fred wants to say something." Tigeress said.

"I do???" Tigeress rolled her eyes.

"Fred suggested that we A: prank call Puffypine A LOT, B: send him hate mail, or C: do all of the above. I personally like C. All in favor?" Everyone raised their hands.

"Let's do it."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Meanwhile at Puffypine's room on the Death Star…_

'You have mail, you have mail, you have mail…' Puffypine jerked out of sleep.

"Crap, she changed my text ringtone AGAIN!!!" Puffypine grabbed his Blackberry.

**Inbox(27398528)**

"WHOA!!! How long was I asleep? A decade??" He opened the 1st text. It said:

_Hey Mr. Pizza/McDonald man!! WHEN IS MY ORDER GONNA ARRIVE?!?!_

_-Anakin_

The second one was pretty different…

_Hi Puffypine. You are ugly._

_-someone_

The rest were pretty similar to the 2nd one.

_BBRRIINNGG!!!!!_

Puffypine's Blackberry rang again.

LUKE popped up on the screen. Puffypine sighed at answered it.

**LUKE:** Hi. I hate you. Bye. P.S. You are ugly. Good-bye.

Puffypine's face contorted with anger and he smashed his Blackberry.

"Hey! That cost $2947!!" complained Tigeress, suddenly appearing. She repaired the phone and vanished again.

Puffypine stormed out of the room straight into Vader(also known as Princess Vapie) who was bringing him 5728194 letters(hate mail) from various people, i.e. Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, Tigeress, Eragon, Brom, Arya, Hermionie, Ginny, Leia, Tigerstar, Yoda, Anakin, Firestar, Graystripe, etc.

"UGH!!" He groaned.

He pushed past Princess Vapie while force pushing the narrator out into spa—IIIIIIIIEEEEEE!!!

"What's the matter??" Voldymart asked."MY NAME ISN'T VOLDYMART EITHER!!"

"THIS!!" Puffypine threw the hate mail on the table which had a variety of stuff including a happy meal(yes, Voldymart eats happy meals and he does collect the toys), a book, a multitude of pie, and a bug which Puffypine immediately squashed.

_Back with the Awesomelicious good people…_

Everyone was shaking with laughter from the expression on Puffypine's face due to the fact that Tigerstar had a video camera in Puffypine's room. Stalker, much???

"Time for Phase B" Tigeress announced.

**Tigeress: anyone want me to continue??**

**Puffypine: WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TORTURE ME SO?!?! **

**Tigeress: Cause I hate you.**

**Puffypine: Bu—**

**Tigeress: Hey, stop complaining… unless, of course, you want Psycho here as well???**

**Puffypine: please no!!!**

**Tigeress: Please review!! Oh, and here's a poll. Whoever answers it right gets to co-host in the next Chapter…. If you want me to do another one…**

**What is my favorite colour, Transformer, and LOTR Character??**

**Please include: A: name you'd like to go by, B; your weapons, C: appearance, D: personality, and E: how you want to torture Puffypine(like hate mail [what to write in it…], whatever) **

**Suggestions are welcome! :D Please review…**


	2. Puffypine is Getting Annoyed

**Tigeress: Guess what?!?**

**Puffypine: (sigh) what?**

**Tigeress: The winner to the poll is… dun dun dun…. *queue drum roll* BLAZE!!!!!**

**Puffypine: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Blaze: Mwahahaha (throws Puffypine into random volcano with her remote)**

**Tigeress: Let's get this started… I do not own Star Wars, Harry Potter, LOTR, The Inheritance Cycle, Warriors, candy, Blaze, **

_On the Death Star…_

"WOO HOO!!! Not a single prank call all d—" Puffypine was cut short by..

_BRRIINNNGGG!!!!!!!_

"Oh God not again!!!! Who is it??"

"Hey is my order ready yet?!? I ordered it 52789 minutes ago!!" Anakin, of course, was on the other side of the line.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_With the Awesomelicious good people…_

"Everyone, meet Blaze.. who most of you know… anyways, she is a CRUCIAL part of Phase B." Tigeress announced.

"What exactly IS Phase B??" Leia asked.

"It's the Phase when we 1) annoy Puffypine to death which is Blaze and my job, 2) give him as many prank calls, hate letters, and hate texts as possible, and 3) Blaze and I are going to do something… secret."

Blaze disappeared… most likely to go do #1. Then she reappeared and… AHHHHHH HOT!!!!

"Stupid narrator." She muttered as the narrator was thrown into a volcano. She disappeared again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_On the Death Star…_

Blaze was throwing candy everywhere along with Murtagh who was mostly eating them than throwing them… but then, so was Blaze.

"YAY!! CANDY!!!" Blaze shouted.

"YAY!! CANDY!!!" Echoed Murtagh.

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!!!" screamed Puffypine. "AND MY NAME ISN'T PUFFYPINE!!!"  
"Eh, ya might as well get used to it… I'm not gonna change it anytime soon, that's for sure." Stated Tigeress, popping in holding a huge bag of mail for Puffypine. "By the way, here's your mail delivery!! Enjoy!" She plopped it on the ground and vanished.

"Oh NOT AGAIN!!!!!" Puffpine ran away only to be caught by Blaze, who stuck him in a random room to read all the letters. The random room was also an active volcano. "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_BRRIINNNGGG!!!! _Came the annoying ring of Puffypine's phone.

"HERE YOU GO!!!" Blaze said, throwing Puffypine's phone to him.

**Jar Jar Binks:** Meesa likes yousa! Meesa thinks yousa is nice. Meesa needs tosa go nowsa. Meesa will call yousa later!!

"NOOOOO!!!!" Shouted Puffpine.

_Back with the Awesomelicious Good People…_

"BLAZE!!! We're starting Phase B!!" Tigeress shouted.

Blaze popped in with a huge bag of candy. "Ready??" she asked excitedly.

"Let's go."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_On the Death Star…_

It was raining cookies. And lava. And chocolate.

"HOT! HOT! HOT!" screamed Puffpine as the lava hit him over and over again.

BAM!!! A huge scroll hit Puffpine. It opened on its own. It read:

Greetings Ex-Emperor Puffypine,

Here are some letters from the Awesomelicious Good People:

-You are ugly. And mean. And evil. That's all for now, later. Luke

-You are the worst person ever!! Frodo Baggins

-WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FATHER?!?! (Cause before this story started, Morzan was caught by Puffypine.) Bye for now. Murtagh.

-YOU BROKE THE CODE!!!! SO YOU MUST DIE!!!! Hollyleaf

-Eh, I'm bored, so I gotta go... By the way, You are annoying plus totally uncool. Harry

-You bore me. I don't know why I joined you anyways… Anakin

-I am going to kill you for what you did to Murtagh's dad!! (for he had grown very attatched to Murtagh.) Gimli

-You little GIT!!! HOW COULD YOU?!?! (for Puffypine had killed Pigwidgen earlier in the day) Ron

-Puffypine, why must you be evil?!? GRR Now I hate you… lol. Starstream(an OC that I will shortly put on my profile)

Well, there are WAY more letters, but it can't really fit into the scroll because the limit for the Scroll Shipping is 186 words.

So long,

Fred and George Weasley, Eragon, Aragorn, and Firestar.

The Scroll closed and flew away.

"NOOO!!!!! WHY MUST I GET SO MUCH HATE MAIL?!?!?" screeched Puffypine.

"Stop complaining." Said Blaze, dumping freshly melted chocolate on him.

Blaze conjoured up a volcano and pushed Puffypine into it. Then Tigeress nocked 3 of her gold tipped arrows, and 3 of her chocolate-dripping arrows , aimed, and fired. The chocolate ones turned into little chocolate hummingbirds. Then Jar Jar got thrown into a lava pool and appeared beside Puffypine.

"Surprise!!!" Blaze and Tigeress shouted.

**Tigeress: So, what do you think??**

**Puffypine: Did it have to be Jar Jar Binks?!?**

**Blaze: Of course.**

**Tigeress: Anyways, review and I'll post the next one ASAP!**

**Blaze: If you want to co-host in the next chapter, give a full description(in your own words) of 2 of Tigeress' OCS. Then, include****: ****A: name you'd like to go by, B; your weapons, C: appearance, D: personality, and E: how you want to torture Puffypine(like hate mail [what to write in it…], whatever)**

**Tigeress: Review!**


	3. Annoying Devices, Part 1, Email

**Tigeress: Sorry for the late posting. :p**

**Blaze: Since no one answered the poll, I get to co-host again! Oh, and Tigeress made her own narrator for this 3-part chapter since it's easier…**

**Puffypine: Oh no (runs off to hide on Mustafar)**

**Blaze: (disappears to Mustafar to push Puffypine into the volcano)**

**Tigeress: I do not own Star Wars, Gmail, or warriors, or makeup/nail polish.. or Blaze**

**Blaze: Did I mention this is a 3-part chapter?**

Part 1 - Emails

_On Mustafar… why Mustafar? Because…. Yeah whatever._

Palpatine checked his email… for the umpteenth time. Gosh, is obsessed or something?

"I'M NOT OBSESSED!" he yelled to no one in particular…. As if… did I mention, that yelling at inanimate objects are very bad for your health? Of course, Mr. Old and Crinkled was already in bad shape.. but now I'm getting off topic. So anyways… let's see… he was checking his email for the umpteenth time… then he yelled that he wasn't ob- geesh, Puffy, that's not nice! Then he threw Force lightning at me… AGAIN!

Soooo… he checked his email, AGAIN!... wait, what do you mean you're firing me? NOO!

Okay, sorry about that people… looks like Jackie couldn't handle it… I'm Alyssa by the way. So.. Puffypine was checking his email…

Inbox: (1543)

Spam: (764839)

He checked his Inbox 1st.

4 emails from Anakin, 10 emails from Tigeress, 154 emails from Blaze, 15 emails from Hollyleaf, 45 emails from Tigerstar, etc.

Then he checked his Spam.

642 emails for Nail Polish, 574 emails from Blaze(yes again), 542 emails from Tigeress, 34 emails for makeup, etc.

Puffypine deleted all the spam except for the 642 emails for nail polish and the 34 emails for makeup. Who knew he was such a girl? Perhaps I should call Puffypine a she…

"I'm not a she!" She yelled.

Blaze and Tigeress popped in.

"Quit yelling," Blaze said, annoyed. "You're giving me a killer migraine."

Puffypine laughed. Then she got thrown into a volcano.

"Thanks." Said Blaze to Tigeress.

"No problem…" she said. "Let's see if Little Miss Puffin got our hate mail, shall we?" She grinned evilly.

They opened Little Miss Puffin's email, because they knew the password because they were just awesome like that… well, that and the fact that they're the authoresses of the story…

Anyways, they typed in the password, which was iluvgirlstuffandiamugly. Not surprisingly, Blaze made up the password. They clicked the Spam folder and surprise surprise, all their mail was deleted, leaving only the makeup emails and nail polish emails. Tigeress took a picture.

"This is great blackmail material," she said to Blaze.

**Tigeress: As Blaze mentioned TWO times before, this is the 1****st**** part of a 3-part chapter.**

**Blaze: And I'll be co-hosting for the whole chapter!**

**Little Miss Puffin : NOO!**

**Blaze: Get out of the author's note and quit moaning.**

**Tigeress: Well, review… or else my army of tigers shall hunt you down!**

**Blaze: She's not updating until she has 10 reviews!**

**Tigeress: Mwahahahahaha btw, sorry about the short chapter**


	4. Annoying Devices, Part 2, Calls

**Tigress: And... I'm back.**

**Blaze: But only a coupla people reviewed :(**

**Tigress: Anyways, here it is!**

**Blaze: She doesn't own SW, the real people, or Gmail.

* * *

**

Blaze and TIgress dissaparated away to the Base.

Tigress logged onto her gmail account and went on Buzz. She put the picture of Puffypine's email on there and labled it: Palpy's email and obsession for girl stuff.

Blaze snickered.

* * *

_BRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

Palpy sighed and picked up his phone for the umpteenth time.

"Chancellor?"

"Senator Amadala?" Palpy was confused.

"Yes, why is there a picture of your email full of 'starred' nail polish emails on Buzz?" She sounded like she was just barely holding back a laugh.

Palpy slammed the phone shut and logged onto his email. Surprisingly, there was only one unread email. It was a link to a google image. It read:

Link

^^ Go there!

You're welcome!

Blaze and Tigress

Naturally, he clicked it and it was a picture of his emails. Well, only the nail polish and makeup ones.

There was also a caption and a note. Well, you already know what the Caption was, so here is the note:

_Perhaps it is because Palpy is ugly that he needs nail polish and makeup._

_

* * *

_

Palpy sighed and went to bed, since it was already 2AM. After he woke up, he had gotten over 20 missed calls.

"What?" Who wants to talk to me so much?"

He was talking to himself again... seriously, he needs therapy!

* * *

AD TIME!

Nemesis: If you want to take therapy, we have the best therapists in all of the Galaxies!

Wolf: It's only $499 per minute!

Nemesis: Just call: I-Need-Therapy and sign up today!

* * *

"Okay, what was with the ad?" Asked Blaze.

"I don't know, ask Alyssa." Tigress replied.

"I'll ask her later..."

* * *

**Tigress: Happy 4th of July everyone!**

**Blaze: Please review!**


	5. SHOPPING SPREE and Wolf comes in

**Tigress: Yay! Update!**

**Blaze: what took you so loong?**

**Tigress: Oh, ya know, going on vacation, school, swim meets, chatting WAY too much in the Shoppe, making a new poll, making a new forum... the usual stuff. =)**

**Blaze: =rolls eyes= Anyways, here's the chapter!**

**Tigress: I own nothing! =puts hands up= I own nothing!

* * *

**

_The Shopping Spree_

Palpy was bored. Vader was bored. Blaze was bored. Obi-Wan was bored. Tigress wasn't. In fact, she had a brilliant plan to reveal Palpy's girl side_._ Uh-oh.

* * *

Blaze was watching Doctor Who on TV when Tigress came in hopping on her pogo stick.

"So... what's today's plan?" Blaze asked.

"Two words: Shopping spree."

"With Palpy? Ew, gross. "

"I know, right? I'm gonna take everyone on the Crazy Bus (Also known as a rocket) to the mall. I'm dropping Palpy at the 'girly section' and everyone else at the food court or the games and tv section. Coming?"

"Heck yeah!" Blaze pulled out two video cameras. "Let's do this!"

* * *

As everyone piled into the Crazy Bus, Blaze sneaked two packets of candy on.

"BLAZE!" someone screamed

"Crap, it's the crazy warden dude that guards the mansion." Tigress said.

Blaze looked at her weirdly.

"What?"

Then the bus jumped down the road, silencing everyone but the crazy people... who were singing: "The bus is bouncing up and down, up and down, up and down, etc"

Finally, to the relief of half.. wait, screw that, 9/10 of the bus, they arrived at the mall. Palpy was dropped off, then everyone was flung off from the diving board that goes the wrong way.

"AHHHHHHHH" Was heard.

Wolf looked up and saw people falling from the sky.

"Oh my gosh it's actually raining a parade of people!"

"WHEE!" Blaze and Tigress bounced out on pogo sticks

* * *

3 hr later...

Palpy had bought $47,829.78 of stuff... geez obsessed much?

Everyone else had finally calmed down. Most of the people went to the food court and Game Stop... some just went wandering around... well.. randomly.

* * *

5 hr later after that...

It was time to go...

wait... hold up... that was WAY to uneventful... ah crap, gotta go do homework... Hold on... this is in the A/N section... UGH SCREW THIS!

* * *

**Tigress: Yep, it was uneventful... by the way, Nemesis... I think you're gonna have a new person in Therapy.**

**Nemesis: Who?"**

**Tigress: Alyssa**

**Alyssa: I DON'T NEED THERAPY!**

**Blaze: =Sings the song mentioned in the story=**

**Wolf: =runs away from Blaze=**

**Tigress: I shall do the other... err.. more eventful ending... next time! But until then, review, and try to help me reach 25!  
**


End file.
